User blog:LunaAmatista/Character profile info
Filling in here when I feel like it so I can properly sort it out into infoboxes later. All information from https://revuestarlight.boom-app.wiki/ Karen Aijou Personal Birthday September 27 Favorite things Idleness, after-practice baths Disliked things Quiet activities, calisthenics Favorite foods Umeboshi Disliked foods Green peas Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #fb5458 Weapon "Possibility of Puberty" saber Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 1 Hikari Kagura Personal Birthday January 8 Favorite things Jellyfish, Mr. White Disliked things Keeping things neat and tidy Favorite foods Chocolate, sanuki udon Disliked foods Jiggly things (pudding, tofu) Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #6292e9 Weapon "Caliculus Bright" rope dagger Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 29 Junna Hoshimi Personal Birthday October 1 Favorite things Reading, hot spring baths, glasses Disliked things Swimming and ball sports, scary stories Favorite foods Nikujaga , shiitake mushrooms Disliked foods Celery Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #95caed Weapon "Jade Bow" bow Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 25 Maya Tendo Personal Birthday July 24 Favorite things Film and theater appreciation, independent muscle training Disliked things Painting, scary stories Favorite foods Baumkuchen Disliked foods Raw tomatoes Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #cbc6cc Weapon "Odette the Marvericks" rapier Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 18 Claudine Saijo Personal Birthday August 1 Favorite things Film and theater appreciation, independent muscle training Disliked things Scary stories (particularly Japanese horror films) Favorite foods Sashimi Disliked foods Tsukemono (umeboshi ) Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #fe9952 Weapon "Étincelle de Fierté" longsword Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 11 Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Personal Birthday May 4 Favorite things Baton, watching baseball, cleaning and keeping things neat and tidy Disliked things Old Maid , sad stories Favorite foods Potatoes Disliked foods Broad beans Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #61bf99 Weapon "Love Judgement" mace Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 17 Nana Daiba Personal Birthday July 12 Favorite things Collecting frog goods, making desserts Disliked things Being alone Favorite foods Butajiru Disliked foods Anything too spicy Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #fcd161 Weapon "Round Dance" twin katanas Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 15 Futaba Isurugi Personal Birthday April 17 Favorite things Motorcycles, detailed work Disliked things Leisure Favorite foods Meat, sweets Disliked foods Fish Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #8c67aa Weapon "Determinater" halberd Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 2 Kaoruko Hanayagi Personal Birthday March 3 Favorite things Collecting perfumes (perfume and incense pouches) Disliked things Any housework Favorite foods Wagashi Disliked foods Spring onions Biographical Resides in Tokyo Image color #e08696 Weapon "Narcissus Flower" naginata Professional Occupation Student School Seisho Music Academy Program Actor Training Program Class 99 Student Number 22 Yuyuko Tanaka ' 田中ゆゆこ ''Personal Birthday June 5 Favorite things Rakugo, staying up at night Disliked things Waking up early Favorite foods Tomatoes Disliked foods Pickles Professional Occupation Student School Rinmeikan Girl's School Program Theater Program Year 1st Revue Image color #ee778c Weapon 凛明亭遊眠 Portrayal Japanese '''Tamao Tomoe 巴珠緒 Personal Birthday December 2 Favorite things Cooking, gardening Disliked things Doing calligraphy Favorite foods Sushi, anmitsu Disliked foods Liver Professional Occupation Student School Rinmeikan Girl's School Program Theater Program Year 2nd Revue Image color #c898f0 Weapon 咲散花 Portrayal Japanese 楠木ともり Kusunoki Tomori Ichie Otonashi 音無いちえ Personal Birthday March 19 Favorite things Writing pranks, humming Disliked things Thinking games Favorite foods Hamburgers, tinned hard candy Disliked foods Bitter melon Professional Occupation Student School Rinmeikan Girl's School Program Theater Program Year 2nd Revue Image color #f7B4e7 Weapon Ichie Harisen (folding fan) Portrayal Japanese 和氣あず未 Waki Azumi Rui Akikaze 秋風塁 Personal Birthday November 20 Favorite things Kendou, talking to Tamao Disliked things Large animals, thunder Favorite foods Donuts Disliked foods Shiitake mushrooms Professional Occupation Student School Rinmeikan Girl's School Program Theater Program Year 1st Revue Image color #76e6a2 Weapon Spinning Shooting Star Portrayal Japanese 紡木吏佐 Tsumugi Risa Fumi Yumeoji 夢大路文 Personal Birthday February 3 Favorite things Saving time, tea time Disliked things Detailed work Favorite foods Foods with ponzu Disliked foods Solid cheeses Professional Occupation Student School Rinmeikai Girl's School Program Theater Program Year 2nd Revue Image color #b5db84 Weapon "Kingfisher" Portrayal Japanese 倉知玲鳳 Kurachi Reo Aruru Otsuki 大月あるる Personal Birthday May 29 Favorite things Crossword puzzles, doodling Disliked things Sad plays Favorite foods Curry Disliked foods Raw garlic Professional Occupation Student School Frontier Arts Academy Course Stage Expression Course Year 1st Revue Image color #ffdf5c Weapon Heaven Maker Portrayal Japanese 潘めぐみ Han Megumi Tsukasa Ebisu 恵比寿つかさ Personal Birthday January 14 Favorite things Reading, DIYs Disliked things High places Favorite foods Cheap sweets, festival food Disliked foods Coriander Professional Occupation Student School Frontier Arts Academy Course Stage Expression Course Year 2nd Revue Image color #f0a153 Weapon Dust Devils Portrayal Japanese 加藤英美里 Katou Emiri Misora Kano 叶美空 Personal Birthday October 10 Favorite things Sports in general Disliked things Hunger Favorite foods Furikake, menchi-katsu Disliked foods Sweets with wine Professional Occupation Student School Frontier Arts Academy Course Stage Expression Course Year 1st Revue Image color #81d5f8 Weapon Wild Punch Portrayal Japanese 竹達彩奈 Taketatsu Ayana Lalafin Nonomiya 野々宮ララフィン Personal Birthday April 5 Favorite things Anime appreciation, acrobatics Disliked things Using maps Favorite foods Hamburgers Disliked foods Cooked spring onions Professional Occupation Student School Frontier Arts Academy Course Stage Expression Course Year 2nd Revue Image color #fa7aba Weapon One Million Portrayal Japanese 富田美憂 Tomita Miyu Shizuha Kocho 胡蝶静羽 Personal Birthday August 16 Favorite things Making healthy drinks, tongue twisters Disliked things Attractions that make you scream Favorite foods Fruits in general Disliked foods None in particular Professional Occupation Student School Frontier Arts Academy Course Stage Expression Course Year 2nd Revue Image color #70e4bf Weapon Unicorn Maiden Portrayal Japanese 佐々木未来 Sasaki Mikoi Akira Yukishiro 雪代晶 Personal Birthday December 14 Favorite things Ice skating, independent muscle training Disliked things Using digital devices Favorite foods Extremely spicy curry, extremely spicy snacks Disliked foods Eggplant Professional Occupation Student School Seekfelt Music Institute Program Stage Acting Department Year 2nd Revue Image color #d6d9f7 Weapon Platine Lance Portrayal Japanese 野本ほたる Nomoto Hotaru Michiru Otori 鳳ミチル Personal Birthday February 15 Favorite things Music appreciation, watching martial arts matches Disliked things Questions Favorite foods Walnuts Disliked foods Sea cucumbers Professional Occupation Student School Seekfelt Music Institute Program Stage Acting Department Year 2nd Revue Image color #ffbb48 Weapon Sapphire Punishment Portrayal Japanese 尾崎由香 Ozaki Yuka Meifan Liu リュウ・メイファン Personal Birthday September 11 Favorite things Doing capsule toy collecting tours, fortune-telling Disliked things Lies, manipulation Favorite foods Dried squid, sweets with anko Disliked foods Tamago kake gohan Professional Occupation Student School Seekfelt Music Institute Program Stage Acting Department Year 1st Revue Image color #ed89f6 Weapon Ruby Halberd Portrayal Japanese 竹内夢 Takeuchi Yume Yachiyo Tsuruhime 鶴姫やちよ Personal Birthday November 9 Favorite things Sewing, doing fabric store tours Disliked things Having sudden plans Favorite foods Coffee, fruit sandwiches Disliked foods The pineapple in sweet and sour pork Professional Occupation Student School Seekfelt Music Institute Program Stage Acting Department Year 1st Revue Image color #ea64a1 Weapon Pearl Arrow Portrayal Japanese 工藤晴香 Kudou Haruka Shiori Yumeoji 夢大路栞 Personal Birthday June 21 Favorite things Tea time, horse riding Disliked things Long distance running and calisthenics Favorite foods Black tea, chiffon cakes Disliked foods Natto Professional Occupation Student School Seekfelt Music Institute Program Middle School Year 3rd Revue Image color #72d9dc Weapon Jade Attack Portrayal Japanese 遠野ひかる Toono Hikaru Category:Blog posts